Sisters
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: A year after the Stinson/Scherbatsky wedding and Ted meets the mother of his children, a tragedy befalls the gang. One of their friends is murdered and everyone seems to take it hardly. Ted takes extremely long vacation days away from the University, Barney and Marshall stop going to GNB, and the mother stops writing her children's book. What happens when that same friend returns?


Future Ted narrates, "Kids, I had been with your mother for a year now and it was the one-year anniversary of your Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney's marriage."

"It's your one-year anniversary, you guys." Lily said excitedly, beaming.

"Yeah," Marshall said before stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth with his fork. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well, we were planning to head to Canada today to see my mom and dad." Robin answered.

"Well why didn't you?" I asked, my left arm slung over my fiance's (the mother's) shoulder.

"We decided to just spend it together. Alright, let's go." Barney said, standing from his chair. He began walking out of the bar, but then stopped since no one was following him. He turned back to us and asked Robin, "You coming?"

"Sorry, I promised Lily I'd hang out with her tonight? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That was the last time Barney would ever see Robin again." Future Ted says suddenly, pausing the frame.

The frame continues and Barney walked back over to the table giving Robina peck on the cheek.

"Sure." Barney turned to the rest of us and asked, "Anyone coming with me?"

"Yup, we gotta get going." I said, my fiance and I standing up from our seats."Don't forget me." Marshall said, hurrying to join us. "I'll see you at home Lil." Marshall gave her a quick peck on the cheek and joined us, all four of us leaving the bar. The two girls stayed in the bar, chatting for a while. They soon got up and left, walking past Lily and Marshall's apartment. The two continued talking and Robin turned to Lily as gunshots rang out. Lily jerked her head in the direction of the gunshots and Robin said, "Lily, a little help!"

Lily turned back to her friend and put her hand over her mouth in horror. The Redhead knelt to her friend, looking at the blood oozing from her stomach. "Oh my god."

"Lily, go get help!" Robin said in between pants.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't move."

"LILY, GO GET SOME HELP!" Robin yelled at the Redhead. Lily immediately jumped up and called the hospital. The paramedics came and picked Robin up in a stretcher. In the van, Robin was hooked up to a machine and losing blood. "Let me get in the van." Lily pleaded with one of the medics, "She's my best friend. Let me in."

"Fine." Said the medic, stepping to the side to let Lily in. Lily took out her phone and called everyone, the five of us coming in the van with her.

"Barney." Robin said. Barney walked up to his wife and she grabbed his hand. "I hope you know I love you and that this has been the best year of my life."

"Marshall." Barney stepped away from Robin's side, although he still gripped her hand. "Make sure you give the people a fair trial, even the dumb ass who shot me."

"Lily, come up here with Marshall." Lily joined Marshall at his side and Robin said, "Make sure you two take care of Marvin and be the best damn parents ever."

"And finally, you two." My fiance and I stepped up to our friend. "Take of care of Ted and love him with all your heart." Robin said, a tear trickling down her face. I broke down, tears flooding down my face as Robin continued, "Theodore Evelyn Moseby loves you so much and I know you love him all the same." Robin then turned to me and placed her hand on top of mine.

"You've had quite the adventure Moseby. It took eight years and many failed romances, but you've finally found her. This girl right here," Robin pointed to my fiance. "she's the girl you're going to marry. She's finally going to be the one that makes it down the aisle with you. She's going to be the mother of your two children. She'll follow her wedding vows and I know you two will be good together." Robin paused and chuckled, "I know your little 45 days speech, what you imagined saying to your girl right here. _Hi— I'm Ted Mosby. And exactly 45 days from now you and I are going to meet and we're going to fall in love and we're going to get married and we're going to have 2 kids and we're going to love them and each other so much. All that is 45 days away, but I'm here now I guess because… I want those extra 45 days with you. I want each one of them. Look and if I can't have them I'll take the 45 seconds before your boyfriend shows up and punches me in the face, because… I love you. I'm always gonna love you, til the end of my days and beyond. You'll see._"

"You really think that?" The mother asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I'm always gonna love you." I then heard the beeps on Robin's machine go down and we all looked to see it flat line. "NO!" Barney yelled out to the heavens, dropping to his knees. "Why'd you have to take her away from me? We were only together for a year." Barney began crying and Marshall picked him up. "We're all gonna miss her, dude. Now let's go, we have a funeral to plan." We all walked away from the van that held our friend.


End file.
